Michelangelo
Michelangelo is able to close the openings of his shell to make it even more difficult to attack. He is an artist and skateboarder. His personality is similar to his earlier versions, but instead of nunchucks, he wields a kusari-fundo, which possesses a "mystical whip" ability. He is the youngest of the Turtles. History TBA Personality Michelangelo is the youngest of the four Turtles and has a wild and colorful personality. Michelangelo is very similar to his previous incarnations as he loves to crack jokes and is generally more optimistic than his brothers. He finds the fun in any situation, and if there is no fun – he’ll make it! Mikey is always gung-ho for adventure, which can sometimes get him into trouble. But above all else, he is an eternal optimist and kicks total butt at ninjutsu with his flaming kusari-fundo! Mikey can be very oblivious, as shown in Shell in the Cell, where he interrupts Donnie many times, likely without realizing he is doing it. He also tends to be naive, but kind-hearted. Powers and Abilities Mutated Box Turtle Physiology Mikey has mutated box turtle Physiology, Giving him athletic abilities beyond even the most dedicated training as well as all of the abilities of a turtle but to a heightened mutated level. * Near-Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed: Despite his size, Mikey moves pretty quickly, however this is most likely due to his mutation as well as his training. * Superhuman Jumping - Mikey can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air and can leap miles in a single jump. * Superhuman Invulnerability * Art Intuition:'''Mikey is an artist and spends his time tagging the Turtles’ lair with graffiti or decking out his shell with an ever-changing assortment of awesome stickers. He has a passion for art, presumably of many kinds as he is shown to have a passion for painting and cooking. * '''Skateboarding Equipment Nunchaku Mikey wielded a pair of Nunchaku as his signature weapon. However, Mikey now uses his mystic Kusari-fundo. Mystic Kusari-fundo The Mystic Kusari-fundo is a chain weapon originating inJapan. It is weighted on both ends, and is useful in heavy strikes, limb/joint locks, and trapping weapons. Mikey's "magic weapon" is unique as it is shown to have a mind of its own. This makes it difficult for mikey to control his weapon. When using it, Mikey can grab his enemies and pull and lift them. Mikey also can damage his targets by wrapping them up in his weapon or be increasing the magical pressure to create a whip sword of a sort. Due to his weapon igniting, His moves are a form of flame projection. Relationships * Leonardo: Closest Brother * Donatello:''Brother'' * Raphael':Brother' * Splinter:Master/Father * April O'Neil: Close Friend Quotes * "You must be THIS rad to ride that ride." - After the cannonball. * "Yay- arts and crafts!" - Seeing the Origami made by the Foot Lieutenant. Trivia * According to the Rise of the TMNT concept art reveal live stream, Mikey will say cowabunga as his catchphrase on the show. * Rob Paulsen also mentioned in the live stream, that Mikey is a box turtle, meaning that he can fold up entirely in his shell. * According to the writers he'll be that sweet, loving turtle of the team. * He'll have a close relationship with Leo. * According to the Rise of the TMNT Concept art reveal live stream, the turtles will be 15 years old in season 1. * Brandon Mychal Smith, stated in an interview that Mikey likes extreme sports. Category:Rise of the TMNT characters Category:Mutants